nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Awards and nominations
The following is a list of awards and nominations received by Nicki Minaj since 2010. American Music Awards The American Music Awards is an annual music awards ceremony and one of several major annual American music awards shows. Minaj has won six American Music Awards out of nine nominations. BET BET Awards The BET Awards were established in 2001 by the Black Entertainment Television (BET) network to celebrate African Americans and other minorities in music, acting, sports, and other fields of entertainment. The awards are presented annually and broadcasts live on BET. Minaj is the first and only female rapper to win the Best Female Hip-Hop Artist award seven years in a row. Overall, she has won eleven awards out of twenty-nine nominations. BET Hip-Hop Awards The BET Hip Hop Awards are hosted annually by the Black Entertainment Television (BET) network for Hip-Hop performers, producers and music video directors. Minaj has won eight awards out of thirty-three nominations. BET Social Awards The BET Social Awards are an annual awards show, airing on BET, that celebrate the very best (and worst) of social media, including the biggest memes, most popular gifs, hashtags, and all the trends that claim your timeline. Minaj has received one nomination. Billboard Billboard Music Awards The Billboard Music Awards are sponsored by Billboard magazine. The awards are based on sales data by Nielsen SoundScan and radio information by Nielsen Broadcast Data Systems. Minaj has received four awards out of twenty-six nominations. Billboard.com's Mid-Year Music Awards Within the first half of a year, the general public casts their votes for the annual Billboard.com's Mid-Year Music Awards. The winners are announced at the beginning of July. Minaj has won two awards out of eleven nominations. Billboard Women in Music Billboard Women in Music is an annual ceremony hosted by Billboard, which honors women in music for their roles in music and their accomplishments. Minaj has been honored two times. BMI Awards Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI) is one of three United States performing rights organizations, along with ASCAP and SESAC. It collects license fees on behalf of songwriters, composers, and music publishers and distributes them as royalties to those members whose works have been performed. Minaj has received forty-five BMI Awards including eleven BMI London Awards, seven BMI Pop Awards and twenty-seven BMI R&B/Hip-Hop awards. BMI London Awards BMI Pop Awards BMI R&B/Hip-Hop Awards Bravo Otto The Bravo Otto is a German accolade honoring excellence of performers in film, television and music. The award is presented in gold, silver and bronze. Minaj has received three bronze (third place) awards. BRIT Awards The Brit Awards are the British Phonographic Industry's annual Pop music awards. Minaj has won one award out of two nominations. Cosmopolitan Beauty Awards The Cosmopolitan Beauty Awards are an annual event held by Cosmopolitan Magazine. In total, an industry-expert panel judges over 250 products of which 52 are awarded. The winners represent the best in class for every element of beauty, from hair styling and cleansing, to skincare, fragrance and suncare. Minaj has won one award in the "fragrance" category. Dorian Awards The Dorian Awards are an annual endeavor organized by GALECA: The Society of LGBTQ Entertainment Critics (founded in 2009 as the Gay and Lesbian Entertainment Critics Association). Minaj has received one nomination. FiFi Awards The FiFi Awards are an annual event sponsored by The Fragrance Foundation which honor the fragrance industry's creative achievements and is the most prominent and prestigious celebratory event of the fragrance industry. Minaj's debut fragrance Pink Friday has been nominated for three awards in 2013. Global Awards Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences of the United States. Minaj has been nominated 10 times since 2011. Guinness World Records The Guinness World Records is a reference book published annually, containing a collection of world records, both human achievements and the extremes of the natural world. Minaj currently holds one record. Heat Latin Music Awards The Heat Latin Music Awards is an awards created in 2015 by the chain of HTV music to reward the best of Latin music, as voted by HTV viewers. iHeartRadio Music Awards The iHeartRadio Music Awards is an international music awards show, founded by iHeartRadio in 2014, and recognizes the most popular artists and music over the past year as determined by the network's listeners. Minaj has won one award out of six nominations. International Dance Music Awards Japan Gold Disc Awards The Japan Gold Disc Awards are a prestigious awards ceremony held annually in Japan, winners are based mainly on sales that provided by "The Recording Industry Association of Japan" (RIAJ). Minaj won one award. MOBO Awards The Music of Black Origin (MOBO) Awards were established in 1996 by Kanya King. It is held annually in the United Kingdom to recognize artists of any race or nationality performing music of black origin. Minaj has won one award out of four nominations. MP3 Music Awards The MP3 Music Awards (MMA) is an annual music awards show in the United Kingdom, and chosen by worldwide public votes. Minaj has won one award from four nominations. MTV MTV Africa Music Awards The MTV Africa Music Awards (also known as the MAMAs) were established in 2008 by MTV Networks Africa to celebrate the most popular contemporary music in Africa. Minaj has won one award. MTV Europe Music Awards The MTV Europe Music Awards (EMAs) were established in 1994 by MTV Networks Europe to celebrate the most popular songs and singers in Europe. The MTV Europe Music Awards today is a popular celebration of what MTV viewers consider the best in music. The awards are chosen by MTV viewers. Minaj has won five awards out of fourteen nominations. MTV Italian Music Awards The MTV Italian Music Awards (known as TRL Awards from 2006 to 2012) were established in 2006 by MTV Italy to celebrate the most popular artists and music videos in Italy. Minaj has received one nomination. MTV Millennial Awards The MTV Millennial Awards (commonly abbreviated as a MIAW) is an annual program of Latin American music awards, presented by the cable channel MTV Latin America to honor the best of Latin music and the digital world of the millennial generation. MTV O Music Awards The MTV Online, Open, Ongoing Music Awards (also known as the OMAs) are one of the major annual awards established by MTV to honor the art, creativity, personality and technology of music in the digital era. It's a "spinoff" of the VMAs, but uses online features such as Twitter, YouTube, and such to determine the nominees. Minaj has won one award out of six nominations. MTV Video Music Awards The MTV Video Music Awards (commonly abbreviated as VMA) were established in 1984 by the cable channel MTV to honor the top music videos of the year. Minaj has won four out of thirteen nominations. MTV Video Music Awards Brazil The MTV Video Music Awards Brazil (originally Video Music Awards Brazil), more commonly known as VMB, were MTV Brasil's annual award ceremony, established in 1995. Minaj has received one nomination. MTV Video Music Awards Japan The MTV Video Music Awards Japan is the Japanese version of the MTV Video Music Awards. In this event artists are awarded for their songs and videos through online voting from channel viewers. Minaj has received eight nominations. MTV Platinum Video Plays Awards MuchMusic Video Awards The MuchMusic Video Awards are annual awards presented by the Canadian music video channel MuchMusic to honour the year's best music videos. Minaj has received four nominations. NAACP Image Awards An NAACP Image Award is an accolade presented by the American National Association for the Advancement of Colored People to honor outstanding people of color in film, television, music, and literature. Minaj has received one nomination. NARM Awards The National Association of Recording Merchandisers (NARM) was established in 1958 and is a United States not-for-profit trade association that serves music retailing businesses in lobbying and trade promotion. Minaj has received one award. NewNowNext Awards The NewNowNext-Awards is an American annual entertainment awards show, presented by the lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender-themed channel Logo. Minaj has received one nomination. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, also known as the KCAs or Kids Choice Awards, is an annual awards show that airs on the Nickelodeon cable channel, that honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts, as voted by Nickelodeon viewers. Minaj has won one award out of five nominations. NRJ Music Awards The NRJ Music Awards were created in 2000 by the radio station NRJ in partnership with the television network TF1. They give out awards to popular musicians by different categories. Minaj has received three nominations. People's Choice Awards The People's Choice Awards is an American awards show established in 1974 that recognizes the people and the work of popular culture, and is voted on by the general public. Minaj has won four awards out of seven nominations. Premios 40 Principales Los Premios 40 Principales is an award show by the musical radio station Los 40 Principales. Minaj has received one nomination. Q Awards The Q Awards are the UK's annual music awards run by the music magazine Q''. Since they began in 1990, thse have become one of Britain's biggest and best publicised music awards, helped in no small part by the often boisterous behavior of the celebrities who attend the event. Radio Disney Music Awards The Radio Disney Music Awards (RDMA) is an annual awards show operated and governed by Radio Disney, an American radio network. Minaj has received one nomination. Shorty Awards The Shorty Awards, also known as the "Shortys", is an annual awards show recognizing the people and organizations that produce real-time short form content across Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, Instagram and the rest of the social web. Minaj has received one nomination. Soul Train Awards The Soul Train Music Awards is an annual award show aired in national broadcast syndication that honors the best in African-American music and entertainment. Minaj has won one award from nine nominations. Sucker Free Awards Teen Choice Awards The Teen Choice Awards were established in 1999 to honor the year's biggest achievements in music, movies, sports and television, as voted for by young people aged between 13 and 19 years. Minaj has won four awards out of twenty nominations. Telehit Awards The Telehit Awards (Spanish: Premios Telehit) are annual award show run by the Mexican music channel Telehit. Minaj has won two awards out of three nominations. The Boombox Fan Choice Awards The Boombox Fan Choice Awards are presented by American hip-hop online publication ''The Boombox since 2014. Minaj has received six nominations and won once. The Record of the Year The Record of the Year was an award voted by the United Kingdom public and televised by the ITV network. Minaj has received one nomination. UK Asian Music Awards The UK Asian Music Awards (UK AMA) is an awards show that is held annually in the United Kingdom since 2002. Award winners are decided by public voting, from a list of nominees presented by the event organizers. Minaj has won one award. Urban Music Awards The Urban Music Awards (UMA) is a hip-hop, R&B, dance and soul music awards ceremony launched by Jordan Kensington in 2003 and now held in several countries. Minaj has received one nomination. VH1 VH1's Do Something Awards The Do Something Awards is the joint awards show by "Do Something Services" and VH1. It is the national award show honouring people for community service, the nation's best, young world-changers. They also honour awards for style, music artists, social networks and movie stars. Minaj has received one nomination. VH1 Big In 2015 with Entertainment Weekly Webby Award A Webby Award is an award for excellence on the Internet presented annually by The International Academy of Digital Arts and Sciences, a judging body composed of over two thousand industry experts and technology innovators. Minaj has received one nomination. World Music Awards The World Music Awards is an international awards show founded in 1989 under the high patronage of Albert II, Prince of Monaco and is based in Monte Carlo. Minaj has received seventeen nominations. XXL Awards The XXL Awards recognised the best in hip-hop in 2012. The nominees and winners were picked by the XXL staff, excluding the winners in the big five biggest categories which was determined by public vote. Minaj has received two nominations. YouTube Music Awards The YouTube Music Awards (commonly abbreviated as YTMA) is an awards show presented by YouTube to honor the best in the music video medium. Minaj has won one award out of three nominations. Z Awards The Z Awards were created by Z100 a commercial contemporary hit radio (CHR) radio broadcasting serving the New York metropolitan area. The votes are submitted by the listeners. The categories include year in music, pop culture, sleaze and others. Minaj has won two awards out of four nominations. 4Music Video Honours 4Music is a music and entertainment channel in the United Kingdom. They give awards to the best artists or music videos based on votes from the general public. Minaj has won two awards out of nine nominations. Minaj at Award Shows Nicki AMA.jpg|Nicki won her two nominations at the 2012 AMAs. BET Awards 2010 Nicki Minaj won.jpg|The first time Nicki won a BET Award. Nicki-Minaj-BET.jpg|Nicki received her second Best Female Hip-Hop Artist Award! Nicki VMA.jpg|Young Money First Lady beats The President Carter at the 2012 VMAs in the Best Hip-Hop Video category. Nicki_Minaj_Women_in_Music_Awards.jpg|Nicki was named the Rising Star by Billboard in 2011. NIcki_Minaj_Grammy.jpg|Though she didn't win at Grammy's 2012 Awards, she was the spotlight of the ceremony, or rather, Roman was! nicki bet 2012.jpg|Nicki wins her 3rd Best Female Hip-Hop Artist Award at the BET Awards. They say 3 times a charm! Nicki_Minaj_VMA_2012_won.jpg|Nicki couldn't believe she beat out Beyoncé, Rihanna, and Katy Perry at the Best Female Video category at the VMA 2012.|link=2012 MTV Video Music Awards Billboard 2.jpg|A flawless Minaj brought three awards to home at the Billboard Music Awards 2013. Nicki wins BET Awards 2013.png|Minaj with her 4th Best Female Hip-Hop Artist award. nicki-minaj-best-dressed-mtv-ema-2018.jpg|Nicki won two EMA's at the MTV Ema's 2018 rexfeatures_9795344a.jpg|Nicki with her VMA's award for Chun-li Category:Miscellaneous Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020